Class Overview
Aeolus (Acolyte) Soldier The soldier is a melee class. They make use of their control of arcane and wind magic to become versatile fighters capable of dealing with most of their enemies with ease. ... By focusing on arcane powers, the ... has developed the skill to call illusions of himself to distract the enemy and therefore giving himself a chance to perform the killing blow. Wingleader The wingleader is one with the wind, allowing him for even swifter movement, allowing him to jump higher and soar small distances. Speed is its greatest weapon against the enemy. Mystic Mystics are masters in practicing the arts of magic. They have control over arcane and wind magic, but are also capable of controlling some elemental magic. Sage A sage specializes in the magic of its own god, resulting in complete control over the wind. Talented sages are even able of calling complete storms if that benefits their allies in a fight. ... The ... is a less traditional mage. Instead of performing spells, they call upon orbs of raw arcane or elemental power and control these to fight for them. Orbs can not only be used to deal damage, but also to trap the enemy or weaken them temporarily. Monks Monks are the most strict followers of Aeolus and adopted the arcane poweres to help them. They are capable of healing theirself and others, while they can also deal damage with the use of arcane magic. Cleric The cleric aids its allies in battle by healing them, but they are also capable of calling glyphs on the ground which have a certain effect on the nearby allies or enemies. Arcanist The arcanist focuses less on the healing on more on the offensive skills. An arcanist shares a lot of his poweres with the cleric, though he focuses more on the offensive spells and glyphs. Category:Game Mechanics Gaia (Rogue) Fighter The Fighter is the melee specialization of the Gaia. While having skills to use weapons, they also use their powers of nature to support them in battle. Warden The Warden specializes in the nature aspect of the Fighter class, focusing on nature skills and borrowing knowledge from the elves. Berserker Contrary to the Warden, the Berserker does not rely on the skills taught by the elves, but on brute force. This class therefore uses two handed weapons and pure strength to decimate their enemies. Chanter Being inspired by the elves, chanters use the force of nature to support themselves. They have control over their surroundings and can even call in the aid of water and earth magic if required to help them, as well as using healing chants to recover themselves and their allies from their wounds. Keeper A Keeper seeks even more inspiration with the elves, studying with them and using their knowledge to increase their control over nature and healing chants, as well as growing a larger respect for the environment around them. Shaman / Druid A Shaman/Druid finds comfort in interacting with living animals. They can summon them for battle and talented shamans have even been seen transforming in an animal of choice. Scout / Ranger While the other classes heavily rely on their magic, the Scout/Ranger bases his strength on his own skills. Years of dedication has made this class undisputed in their skill to track their enemies and kill them before the enemy knows what is happening using their stealth or expertise in laying traps. Archer The Archer uses a bow and arrow to kill their enemies from a distance. Their skill with the bow is comparable to that of the elves themselves. Hunter A Hunter never goes somewhere without his loyal pet. Together they form a unique unity that frightens many a man. ... (Novice) Knight Knights are the most strict followers of the Order and stand for the preservation of light in the world. They purge their enemies with fire and light magic, but their strength is based on their weapons and thick armour. Guardian The Guardian uses two weapons instead of one to do extra damage to the enemy, relying on speed to kill their enemies. Paladin Paladins have sworn to protect and are therefore able to take a lot of hits before going down. Warlock Warlocks seek their potential in danger. They do not see death, but oppertunity in the use of pure magic. Using the elemental powers or strong light magic, they are a force to be reckoned with. Elementalist The Elementalist seeks control over the four elements, draining their opponents in an abundance of elemental power. Lightbringer While the elements contain a certain strength, the Lightbringer trusts the light magic provided by the god of fire himself. Cleric Clerics are followers of the Order of Light and while less strict than the Knights, they show a certain respect for the god and focus on using light magic. Most clerics prefer to visualize the runes they are using to project them on the power they are using. Priest Priests are seen as messengers of the god and capable of healing, while also very competent in battling using their divine magic skills. Rune Master The name of Rune Masters originates from they way they chose to utilize their magic skills: they visualize the runes as glyphs in the air, surrounding theirselves with manifestations of power, before projecting their magic potential on them to perform the spell of their wishing. Category:Game Mechanics